K island
by Mabushii no Hikari
Summary: GB gets another job and this time's not gonna be easy when Ban gets stuck with Kadzuki and Akabane with Jubei. And where's Ginji?... Please read if you want X 3 ... This fic is from a very special authoress. So please be nice! Fluff mode! Fluff mode!Chap
1. The job

Natsu: Hello! Mabushii no hikari proudly presents... Maku-chan's fic!

Makubex: … stop it Natsu… you're embarrassing me…

Natsu: Heh?

Makubex: 'sigh' Anyways:

This is my first time to write a fanfic, so please pardon me if I'm doing it wrong. I planned to make this a doujinshii, but I'm a pretty busy body to draw so here you go… complains are welcome by all means… looong chapters, too long perhaps. I'll be using Kadz for Kadzuki. Italic letters for thoughts and etc. Warning: spoilers, shonen-ai, fluff, yaoi, Ban x Kadz, & Jackal x Kadz, a bit change in Akabane's attitude …-;

K Island

Fuyu: I can't wait for it!

Aki: Me neither

Haru: ... BXK?

Chap1: shonen-ai alert

Nothing like a cold drink on a hot afternoon at Honky Tonky! Hevn, Ban, and Ginji are having a usual meeting for their next mission. Ginji sips from his lemonade, listening to Hevn blabber. Mean while Ban is blankly staring outside, his hands in pockets, a cigarette on his lips, silent as a snake, thinking of someone… 'special'.

"Ban-chan? Baaannn-chhhaaannn? HELLO! Earth to Ban, come in, Ban!" chibi Ginji called, waving his hand frantically in front of the pale face, - there was no answer.

"What's with him?" Hevn startles at the tare.

Ginji looks at the direction Ban is staring at, "Maybe he saw something."

Hevn follows but there's nothing there, they looked harder, still nothing. Paul, out of curiosity, takes a glance at them across his newspaper. After some moment, Hevn grabs a pitcher of ice water.

Ginji tries to stop her, "Hevn-san dame (don't)...!" but it was too late.

Ban pops up from his seat, his fangs showing, "DAMN IT! Why did the hell you did that for !"

"You were obviously not listening to me you dumb-head, you should thank me! And- you're kinda creepin me out…"Hevn protested.

"She's right, Ban-chan…" Ginji returns to human form, a worries expression on his face.

"Shut up, will ya'!" Ban slams chibi Ginji's chin down the tabletop.

"Aaaawwww!"

The door chimes rung as Kadzuki and Akabane enters the café. Hevn welcomes them, "Finally, I thought you guys would never come." Dakkanya froze. Jackal's killer eyes targeted on the shaking chibi. Ban lets go of his punch and looks away of Kadz's innocent hazel eyes and ever-so-sweet smile, fixing his wet violet glasses.

"Hello, Ginji … and Ban." The girl-like-guy cutely smiles at them, walking closer to the frightened chibi.

"Kadzuki-chan, why is Akabane-san here?"

"Hevn called me here, so she must have called Jackal here for your next mission too."

"Noooooooo!", he whines with waterfall tears.

Ban stares at the slim figure from the corner of his eye.

Kadz notices Ban, " Ban, what happened to you?"

"Hn? Oh, Hevn just splashed me with some ICE WATER.", he stresses out his last two words.

Hevn grins "Well, if haven't been daydreaming you should still be dry now, won't you!"

Kadz eyes widened, "Ban? Daydreaming?"

Ban tries to distract Kadz's thought, shouting at Hevn, "You could've at least just called me to wake up!"

"We DID. – Anyway let's get to business."

"FINE!" Ban sits down and places his arms over his seat.

Tare Ginji pulls his sleeve, "But- but-... Ban-chaaannn…"

"What?"

Ginji shows him a puppy dogface, waterfall tears, pointing at the tall black 'doctor' across the room.

"So what? You've been with him and never end up dead, right."

"But Ban-chan, I don't wanna be with him, he's scary!"

"Eh, shuddup!"

Akabane sneers at Ginji's pitiful sight as he hides behind Kadz, filled in cold sweat and trembling. "I guess I'll be having 'fun'."

After their meeting, the guys went off in Ban's car to an abandoned fishing port, where Juubei is ready with a speedboat, and to their destination- an island found nowhere in the map of Japan.

flashback—

"I got some info from some retired fishermen that anyone who goes there never comes back…" Hevn points at the middle of the island's map, "… and over here is where your target is. This guy…" she takes out 2 pictures, a man and a mansion, "…Yami Kuroushide."

Ban took the picture, looking at it as if he knew the man, "Kuroushide," he murmured then glances at Jackal. Hevn continues, "He bought this island and made a mansion where your target is hidden. He's not very popular and how he got rich is a secret. He is declared dead many years ago, but nobody knows where his body is or what happened to him.

Our customer is one of his keepers and the others are presently in other countries holding his money and he wants you to do is bring back Yami if he IS still alive and to bring his secret treasure back. He gave me no description of it though. Each will be paid 5 million yen in cash…. take it?" Everyone agreed.

end of flashback

They scanned the island's bare shores. Ban squishes his cigarette into the sand, "So, this is Kuroushide's island." They headed for the forested area when out of the sands sprung sharp metal thorns. They jump, trying to keep themselves out of range.

"BAN-CHAN!" Ginji cries out.

"GINJI!" Ban shout back as the towering metal separates them.

Juubei couldn't help but yells, "KADZUKI!"

They got surrounded and divided; only a path towards the forest was open. Ban is left with Kadz, Juubei with Jackal and Ginji. Juubei tries cutting the thorns with his needles but the metal is too tough. He got so desperate, wanting to be near his angel, that he kept yelling his head off. Akabane tips his hat, "Save your strength, Mr. Needles, even though your partner can hear you he won't be able to cross this barrier." He looks ahead, then at Ginji, "-Shall we?" Ginji turns to chibi and steps back a bit, getting a cold sweat.

Juubei stops, _Kadzuki, please be safe_…

Ginji begins to feel desperate too, _Ban-chan, doko ni iru(where are you)? I don't wanna be with Akabane-san! I'm scared! BAN-CHAN!_

From the other side Kadz touches the cold metal of a thorn, a hand on his chest, _Juubei._ Behind him, Ban lights up a cigarette, trying not to feel the other's emotions, thinking that Kadz is worried about his stupid protector.

He notices the blank path, "Let's go. He can take care of himself." Kadz looks at him, his sad brown eyes seemed to pierce him through and all he could do is to look away. He searches for good words, "Don't worry about him, he's a strong enough guy." He turns around, walking ahead

Kadz startles at him, "But he's still blind …"

"Are you coming or not?"

A trap suddenly opens beneath their feet. Ban and Kadz fell as the ground caves in downwards, not having a chance to jump away; the edges are too far from reach. The pit's walls shoot arrows at them. Ban protects himself but finds his back against Kadz's, being protected by his strings.

Darkness engulfs them more. Ban sees a faint shining below, _water?_ "Kadzuki, hold your breath !" SPLASH!

On the other side Juubei hears the calling of Kadz's name. Its tone of voice makes him uneasy more than he already does. Their ground suddenly opens, sending the 3 falling into a long large tunnel. Juubei lands painfully faced down, his shades/goggles/whatever receiving a crack from the impact. Ginji falls on him, back on back.. Jackal (keeping his 'cool') lands beside them, a hand on hat, the other in pocket (as usual).

"My, my, what do we have here?" They got into a cemented room underground. No doors, no other openings. Ginji sees soft green and yellow light from his view.

Makubex: Ok, I know it's not that good, and it's too serious, but hey, at least I had a start

Natsu: Is my edit quite ok? Please Maku-chan tell a.s.a.p okie! X 3

Read and Review. Please and Thank you -


	2. Fireflies

Makubex: Thanks for those who review!

Natsu: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We have reviews!

Chap2: spoiler alert

The water is freezing, the trapdoor closes above them. The deep pool didn't seem to have a bottom. The arrows stops shooting but the water went rising, it reached the top; there is no more space to take a breath. Ban's snakebite isn't strong enough; Kadz couldn't control his strings.

They can't even see each other. Kadz sent a string somewhere on Ban and searches for a possible weakness in the pit. Ban just waited, sensing what the other is doing. But Kadz couldn't find any and feels himself losing oxygen.

He tries to call Juubei but faints, sinking. Ban feels something pulling his arm, _a string? Kadzuki!_ He pulls the string in and reaches Kadz's body- no response. Ban realizes Kadz's unconsciousness and does what he rarely does — panic.

Without thinking, he presses his lips against Kadz's giving him some air, his hand behind Kadz's head, the other wrapped the womanly waist- still no response. He comes to his senses and blushes, seeing what he just did. He tries to keep himself together, _Hold on, Kadzuki, _he punches the walls out of overflowing frustration.

One wall finally slid open, the water subsides. Ban feet touches solid ground, carrying Kadz at his back, breathing freely now. His hair is down, and Kadz's tresses are undone. He takes a look at the angel's face softly sleeping, _Kadzuki…_.

Ban senses something behind them and turns around, _fireflies!_ There, beautiful lights filled a warm hallway like a love tunnel. Ban utters to Kadz, 'wanting' him awake to both see the sight and get off his back. _Wait— if I'll wake him now what will he think!_

He imagines what Kadz's responses would be, Kadz's might say, "Ban, it's beautiful!" and like him then and there or wonder that he is like that and won't bother anything… he takes the risk, looking over his shoulder.

"Ka—." He stops, speechless upon the beauty of Ito no Kadzuki shone by a nearby firefly's soft serene light. Pale cheeks blushed, the snake then smiles, "Never mind, you need your beauty sleep anyway." He goes forward, the insects' glow fades as he passes them as if saying, _you_ _can't go back_.

somewhere

Jackal sits in a corner playing with his luminating scalpels as Juubei paces back and forth across the freezing cell. Tare Ginji anticipates every movement of the doctor's play things that might attack him any second, _Ban-chan? Where are you! Tasukete kure (help/save me)!_

"ARGH! I can't take this anymore!" Juubei yells, attacking the opposite wall with magnetic needles. Smoke filled the cell as warm air enters the hole he just made.

Ginji's chibi eyes widened, "Wow, Juubei, you really must be missing Kadzuki-chan to do that!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just …"

Akabane stands up, and in a teasing tone, "Well, that IS a fact, isn't it Juubei-chan."

Juubei blushes, "I …I don't like this place,- that's all…"

Akabane shows a sly smile, "Reeeaaalllyyy?"

"Shut up!", he tightens his fist

"Oh, so does this mean you want me to force it out of you?"

Chibi Ginji waves his arms for attention, a sweat drop on head, "Hey, guys, please, we're here on a mission remember!"

There came an eerie silence. Juubei finally releases his tight fist.

Jackal sneers, "Maybe some other time— blushing Kakei Juubei of the Needles."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" a vein pops out of Juubei's head

Chibi Ginji hugs Juubei's leg, "Guys! This is not the time to fight!"

"This freakin fox's gettin on my nerves!"

"Pardon me but I am a Jackal and not a fox."

"I wanna teach him a lesson! NOW!"

Jackal grins, " Ooohhh, … but can you?"

Another vein pops out on Juubei's head, " WHY YOU…!"–needles ready for attack.

"Waaahhh! Stop it Juubei!"

Akabane shows his weapons, "Oh, it's sooo fun teasing you, Juubei-chan…"

Ginji lets go off Juubei and stand between them in human form. The two stops in curiosity…

"Will you both STOP IT!"— streaks of electricity flew about the cell.

Akabane dodges the unexpected attack, but Juubei can't see the volts and so he went… toast… (literally… I mean it…) gasping in pain. His body emits steam. His shirt totally burned.

Some insects rains on them… Ginji shrieks, "AAAHHH! BUGS!" They move out the cell, hoping no insect went into their clothes. It's brighter outside; light bulbs hang on the ceiling. Juubei falls to his knees, tilts his head up. He lifts his hands, trembling like he's seen a ghost or somethin'… while Ginji and Akabane fix themselves up.

Sorry Juubei fans, the ending's lame. I was mischievous when I wrote on the teasing Jackal part, he he he… ;;;;

Fuyu: AH! Ban-chan gave Kadz a kissed!

Aki: YAY!

Haru: Hooray!

Natsu: ...pops a party popper...

Read and Review. Please and Thank you -


	3. BOOM!

Fuyu: And now here's chapter 3, and hopefully you guys would like it.

Chap3: spoiler/ shonen-ai alert

Ban stops at a dead end; he turns around finding a wall closing the path back, some traces of green light still left above. His jaw drops, "Wha—hey don't close! I said don't close! DON'T CLOSE!…", his voice trailed off. He hears Kadz slightly moaning, "Juubei?"

Ban freezes; Kadz smells a faint scent of tobacco…

"Ban!"

"You're awake, good…."

"What are you –"

"Just shuddup and get off me." He slides off Ban's back and shakes off some drips. He looks at his carrier, "Thank you."

"Hmn, it's nothing, you're light anyway" Kadz place his hands on opposite shoulders (as if hugging himself) blushing, "… you were kinda warm…"

"Huh!"

"Nothing" Ban turns around, _what did he say? I'm 'warm'?_

"So,… you carried me all the way here?"

"Yeah."

"Where are the others?"

Ban tries to light up a wet cigarette with a not working lighter, "How should I know."

Kadz notices a sparkle of lights on the ceiling. Ban remembers Kadz's face in the glowing hallway.

"There's more were that came from." He hides a blush. They sense something and positions in attack. A wall slides open opposite the last one. Fire sprung out of lamps on the walls, luminating everything with a sweet aroma of scented candles. They calm themselves, – it's a tunnel.

"Man, this is getting irritating."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Let's just go… ladies first." Kadz's raises an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest, a vein visible on head.

"Uh—I mean…you go first." He directs Kadz with his arm

"Let's hurry; the others might be in trouble."

Ban follows. On their way Kadz notices Ban's silence. He looks at the man behind him, finding Ban quickly turn his head in another direction.

" ? "_'Why is he looking at me !'_

"Is there something wrong, Ban?"

"Huh? No, nothing. Why'd you ask?"

"Are you usually this silent?"

Ban hesitates, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, of coarse not."

He glares, "You're worried about Juubei, aren't you?" A sad face is his answer. Ban feels something break in him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Mm." Kadz smiles his cute face at him.

Ban slightly smiles in return, but inside he's happy, _Kadzuki…you recover fast,… and you're so cute… _

After some time they stop upon reaching a rusting iron door, there was a slight breeze coming through it. Kadz looks around for some way to open it. There is no keyholes, no handles, no automatic/electronic thingies, no switches, not even a doorknob. Ban gets impatient and goes to him, Kadz moves aside.

He clenches his fist, "Allow me… SNAKEBITE!" But before his strength touched the door it gave way and Ban falls straight down. Kadz somewhat gets surprised, "Ban? Are you –?"

"Aaawww, … my face…"

Kadz sees Ban's pose on the ground and tries not to laugh. Ban sits up fixing himself, a flush of embarrassment on his dirty face.

He tries to wipe the dusts off his still-somewhat wet clothes, listening to Kadz's giggles, a bit irritated, a bit 'don't bother'.

Kadz walks pass the door, "I'm sorry, Ban, I just couldn't help it, you were so funny."

He goes near Ban and reaches out to help him up, but Ban pulls him right in. Kadz's brown hair covers Ban everywhere as the snake smells it's alluring scent. Now they're both down and dirty.

"What did you do that for !"

Ban childishly imitates Kadz, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it… it'd be unfair if I got dirty alone." , and laughs.

"What?" Kadz raises and eyebrow.

"Ha, just joking…" he stand up, feeling silk and scent run away down his body. He dusts off a bit and opens his hand to Kadz, "… here."

The other stands with Ban's help and dusts off all the dirt he could with an irritated face.

"This would cause you a lot, Midou Ban! You don't know how much time it'll take to fix my hair back!"

Ban just goes behind him and combs his tresses, a silk between long slender fingers, "It still looks good to me."

Kadz freezes; he can feel Ban's touch through his hair to his back down, "BAN, STOP IT!" He entangles Ban's hands in treads.

Ban stops, not knowing that he was doing 'something', "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kadz blushes behind a serious tone, " You… you're…"

THUD! BOOM! They look at the direction of the sound. Smoke fills everywhere…

Maku-chan: I think this one's too long, is it? Eh he he… he he ;. Uhm,… I got a little mischievous… eh he he. Pardon me… please.

Haru: Anyways lot's a BXK in here! ",) X 3…

Natsu: And gomen Maku-chan I didn't upload it kasi maypasok ako eh! ; p

Read and Review. Please and Thank you -


	4. Getting red

Maku-chan: Thanks to all who review! And now here's

Aki: Chapter four >.

Chap4: spoiler/shonen-ai alert

Juubei's still kneeling to an invisible god. Ginji becomes sacredly worried as he goes near him, "Juubei? Look, I'm really sorry if that was too hot but I don't know how else I can stop you two. Are you—."

Juubei murmurs something…

"What?"

" I can see…"

"You can what?"

He lifts his hands to his face in tight fist them opens them, "I CAN SEE!"

"Really!… Hey look it's Kadzuki-chan!" he shouted, pointing to nowhere

"Kakei follows the direction, "Where !"

Chibi points to another, "There!"

He again follows, "Where!"

Childishly, "There!"

Juubei closes his eyes first. "STOP PLAYING TRICKS ON ME AND TELL ME WHERE IS HE !" looking like ready to eat Ginji.

Chibi backs up and whimpers, "…whhhaaa…kowaii(I'm scared!)"

"Che!" Juubei takes what's good left of his shirt and ties it on his head, covering his eyes.

Ginji still trembles, "Juubei?"

"Hn, even though I can see now, the first face I want to see is Kadzuki's and no one else!"

Jackal tips his hat, "My, my, how loyal… could I have the pleasure of popping those out so you really won't see anyone else, my 'friend'?"

He turns to Akabane, a finger pointing straight to the doc's face, "SHUDDUP FREAK!"

"Hmn,… I've heard that line before, haven't I."

"And after we get out of this---------you'll taste defeat down with your bread knives in Mugenjou!"

"Oooh, that would be delightful, Juubei-chan— if you're able to come out of this place whole that is," smirk, "Could you promise an enjoyable play if you did Kakei?…Or would you be broken because Kadzuki will be yours no more?"

"What the hell are you talking about! Kadzuki is mine!"

Akabane goes around him with a wry smile, "We'll never know…"

Ginji brightens up, "Hey, isn't Ban-chan with Kadzuki-chan?"

"Yes, I think so too, Ginji-san, hmn,… I wonder what they're doing now, don't you?"

Ginji nods at that.

Disturbing pictures flash in Juubei's mind…– Ban touching Kadz – Ban hugging Kadz – Ban showering Kadz with kisses – Kadz blushing – AAAHHH! "SHUT UP!", he brings his needles out.

Akabane startles at him, "My, whatever is the matter you're getting volcanic Juubei?"

"HUH? Wha—? Errr… nothing!"

Ginji cheers him up, "Don't worry, Juubei-kun, I know Ban-chan will protect Kadzuki-chan. Besides, don't you trust Kadzuki-chan?"

" It's not Kadzuki I don't trust, it's that porcupine head !"

The smoke settles down showing a dungeon-like-stairway up. There seems to be bright light above, indicating an exit. Kadz releases Ban, walks to it and touches it's steps, "It's wet…" They went on, silence rules over them, but in Ban's mind something's going on …

Ban's POV:

I watch his steps as he climbs up; his wet undone hair still has its perfume. He must be wearing an expensive shampoo or something to have it last this long. I know this is my chance to say it to him… I look at him and saw him glance at me— my heart starts beating fast. I face down acting like I didn't saw that. I hope he'll fall for it. I feel my face get warm. I can't believe I'm blushing in front of him _again_, _darn it!_ He suddenly stops. I stop as I feel his watch over me. I won't dare look into those eyes as my face grows hotter more. My hands dig deeper into my pockets. I don't why I couldn't control these body actions.

"Ban, daijobou ka (are you all right)?"

I try to act that I am and I don't know what's the hell happening, "Huh, whaddya mean?" His eyes make me feel like a pity.

"Your face… " my eyes widened, "… it's getting red.." _uh oh, caught in the act!_

I feel a soft touch on my forehead and found his other hand on his, I like it, his gentle hand on me, –but I have to shake it off, "Hey!"

He startles at me with those concerned eyes I'm thankful I'm one of those who can see them, "Ban, you're sick!" his voice made me grateful that for once he's actually worried about me, but, it's not my style. I make myself sound ignorant that I am, "Che, (an expression) Yeah, right, could we just get movin." I climb pass him, I know I just turned down a good opportunity, but I feel smiling as wide as Jim Carey (The Mask guy). I turned around trying to refrain his beautiful eyes unworthy of me, " the sooner we ditch this place the sooner you'll get to see your…" _blind dog_ "…Juubei."

A victory smile crosses his lovely face as he follows me … _Kadzuki_…

Maku-chan: That was my very first POV, it's too serious isn't it, if you didn't like it please post your comments/suggestions.

Natsu: ANOUNCEMENT!

Maku-chan: I would like to thank these people who review this fic and the following people are:

DemonD: Thanks for being the first reviewer!

Cutiema-chan: Thanks for liking it!

Kraeheoyama: Thanks forliking that part!

And by the way, hello Ryst!

Fuyu: And remember!

Haru: Read and Review. Please and Thank you


	5. Per te

Haru: Now here's chappy five!

Chap5

Note: Fluff alert, a bit confusing POV's

Ban and Kadz are near the top, the place suddenly shakes… EARTHQUAKE! Kadzuki slips.

"KADZUKI!", Ban stretches his arm, reaching for Kadz, but he too slips and falls with him. He covers Kadz out of instinct as they roll down the stairs, unable to stop. (that's gotta hurt. REAL BAD) they landed on the cold floor, back to where they 'played', the earthquake stops. Kadz opens his eyes, dizzy and all, and finds Ban on top—of—him—…

"BAN?" he shrieks, "BAN! YOU—… you protected me !" He moves Ban and kneels beside him. Ban's head is bleeding. "Ban! BAN! MIDOU BAN WAKE UP!" Ban twitches and slightly opens his eyes. He sees Kadz's face blurring, hears a faint voice calling, and a sweet scent as Kadz's hair follows its master (I think mistress sounds better). _Kadzuki, you're all right … that's good_, he faints.

"BAN!…"Kadz's voice trails off. He tears his somewhat-still-wet sleeve and cleans Ban's face, searching for the wound while Ban dreams…

Ban's POV:

I stood near a beach's shore, in front of me is Kadz sitting on a bench. It's fairly sunset. I feel the ocean breeze behind me. My hand holds a violin. My body positions the wooden instrument on my shoulder, my fingers touch the strings, but I don't know what I 'should' play. I gaze at him as I brainstorm, heavenly eyes shining in the sunset's colors, forever-elegant silken hair dancing along the breeze, pure innocent smile more than a blessing… !… he's blushing! I froze on the beauty beyond description I close my eyes and let my hands move on its own as I poured my heart with it, poured my love to the – I can't think of a word worthy to call him – one… watching me… _per te, Kadzuki, for you, per te… I want to tell you how much—_…

Reality: Kadz's POV:

I can't believe he would actually protect me. I should've had lessons from Juubei, but at least I stopped his bleeding. I place his head on my lap as gently as I can and move some of his hair— I never thought his hair can be this soft! I stare at his face, somehow, I couldn't relate it to the brash, bossy, not to mention reckless, retriever I know of. He looks rather –handsome. His lips suddenly move, his voice soft and low,

Ban's POV:

The song ended. "Kadzuki…" I stared at his angelic form, "Kadzuki… I- I'll do anything for you – ."

Reality: Kadz's POV:

"Kadzuki", he whispers. My eyes widen, I found myself shocked. I couldn't hear his next words; I move my head closer, hair following me

Ban's POV:

"--…please… be mine…" I await his answer; he looks at me right in the eyes so profoundly and gave me… a nod!

Reality: Kadz's POV:

I heard him say, "… please… be mine…" I froze… then I saw him smile, so in content of something…

Ban's POV:

A burst of emotions overflow inside me a feeling I can't find a single word in the world to describe, I can't understand… _Kadzuki, oh what did you do to me !_ (he's in high, no drug!)

Reality: Kadz's POV:

My bells shook as I take my hands off him…

Ban's POV:

His bells ring, a sound that may mean more than a single tingle, of childhood innocence, of an awakening, of a second of life or death that only he can embroider. I couldn't explain to him how happy I feel now, but I want him to know! I remember the violin still in my grasp— _another song? … sure why not ! And this time it will be all merry melodies - everlasting!_

Normal POV:

"...please… be mine…" the words keep repeating in Kadz's mind, he tries to think of Juubei

Kadz's POV:

What does he mean "please be mine"? – He couldn't be talking to me- can't he? Why would he? But… he said my name… and he smiled… Juubei never said that to me, he never smiled like that… _Juubei… Juubei…where are you?_

Normal POV:

Kadz hugs himself amidst hesitation, disbelief and desperation, hoping his protector would come and take him away. Tears run down his cheeks although he doesn't want to. He closes is eyes shut and tightens his grip on himself and whispers, "Juubei…" Without him knowing, a tear falls to Ban's lips… somewhere in the snake's dream…

Ban's POV:

I stop at feeling raindrops on my fingers, the rain pours harder. I put down the instrument as I look at Kadz. He's still sitting there, "Kadzuki, I think we should –" He tenderly shook his head then glares at me with innocence. "But, Kadzu –" He stands up and cups my face in ever-so-gentle hands and whispers, "Play… play for me"

"Kadzuki…"

"Please…"

I couldn't reject it. I held the violin back to my shoulder as he releases me and backs up a bit. I take a glimpse of him, close my eyes and continued. After a few notes, I open my eyes to assure his presence, – HE'S DANCING!" His undone brown silk hair swaying with him, his eyes closed, smiling in serenity behind the amethyst shade of my glasses, graceful… so graceful. I just continued. I don't want him to stop and neither did he. He glances at me in surprise and slips. I catch him just in time, "Steady, … you won't want to get yourself dirty again now would you?" He places his hand over his mouth, hiding his giggles, blushing.

"Hey, – you're blushing…"

He startles at me, "But, Ban-chan, … you are too." He touches my cheeks, his hands cold against my warming red face.

I look at our position. My arms around his slim waist. His chest against mine. His face only inches away from mine…! My heart bangs itself on my chest… He stares at me and touches my chest… my heart beats harder… faster. – I think I'm gonna have a heart attack! _AAAAHHHH!_

"It's ok,… Ban-chan… it's only me…"

Wait,… he just called me 'Ban-chan'… this must be my best dream ever ! His eyes sparkle. DAMN IT, I'M SPEECHLESS! I try to calm myself down…He lays his head on me, his bells chime… I suddenly don't feel nervous anymore.

"Ban-chan, …"

"Hn ?"

"… you should calm down… I'm happy too … because now…" I can feel his heavy heartbeat "… you're mine… aren't you…"

"Kadzuki –" I look at him as he looks at me, oh so irresistible smile…!

"Yes, Ban-chan ?"

"Kadzuki, – I – " my lips tremble, I take a deep breath… " yes, I am… and --…"

" And ?", his voice sounded so eager to hear something

And so am I…eager to say something, well, here't goes…"…and I – I – I love …you, … Kadzuki…"

He lifts his head, my heart doesn't seem to attack me anymore, but I'm thankful for that by all means.

"Ban… I …" he trembles in my arms… " – I love you too, Midou Ban."

I didn't expect this to happen,-- honestly--, I never thought he would say that to me so fast! OH, HAPPY DAY!

… – He suddenly presses his tender lips against mine, gentle arms wrap around my neck!

_KADZUKI!_ _THIS'S 'SOME' DREAM— HELL, I COULD JUST SCREAM! THANK YOU, gods OF MUGENJOU!_

Maku-chan: Sorry for the Ban fans, I didn't mean to do that to him, really. I think the POV's are too straight, too many and too exaggerated. _Per Te_ sung by Josh Groban, I recommend you hear this song or/and read it's lyric translation then you'll know why I chose this song. The ending's kinda corny, eh. I mean they are so serious I just had to break it somehow.

Natsu: Really the song is really beautiful!

Fuyu: Like always...

Aki: Read and Review.

Maku-chan: Please and Thank you


End file.
